The University of Chicago Cancer Research Center (UCCRC) Core Facility in Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) copy offers state-of-the-art instrumentation in multidimensional heteronuclear NMR spectroscopy and phase-modulation fluorescence spectroscopy for application to basic research in molecular oncology. These methods enable the structure and dynamics of cancer-related macromolecules (such as oncoproteins and growth factors) and drug interactions to be investigated in solution. The goals of the facility are: (a) to provide advice to faculty and trainees regarding the capabilities and appropriate scientific role of such methods in the context of their fields, (b) to provide "hands-on" teaching and training, (c) to provide 2D, 3D and 4D homonuclear and heteronuclear NMR spectra for analysis of the structures of proteins, carbohydrates and nucleic acids in solution, (d) to provide heteronuclear relaxation times at multiple field strengths for analysis of macromolecular dynamics, (e) to provide complementary steady-state and phase-modulation fluorescence spectra of macromolecules, and (f) to provide a workstation for computer-based data analysis. The NMR spectrometers were purchased in 1995 using funds from the Division of the Biological Sciences and peer-reviewed matching funds from the National Cancer Institute. The Facility is located in the newly constructed Biological Sciences Learning Center/Jules F. Knapp Medical Research Building. Scheduling information and data output from the instruments are accessible to faculty in their offices via high-speed computer data links.